Werewolf Life
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Santana is beta because her twin Rachel is alpha and their mate Quinn and Brittany. Rachel and Santana has penis and testicles
1. prologue 2

Prologue 2

Rachel is Lesbian with penis and testicles and has girlfriend named Quinn Fabray. Rachel is werewolf and alpha because she is born first. Rachel has twin sister named Santana Lopez-Berry. Santana is Lesbian with penis and testicles, and has girlfriend named Brittany S. Pierce. Santana and Brittany are mates, and Rachel and Quinn are mates. Brittany and Quinn is werewolf and Santana is werewolf. Rachel and Santana can get their mates pregnant with litter of pups.

Rachel and Santana are alpha and for the pack. Female Werewolf goes into heat two times of the year and one is more fertile and time at Christmas holiday. Rachel and Santana Lopez-Berry are twins that have highest ranks in the pack. Quinn is alpha mate and Brittany is beta mate. Quinn is in high school and cheerleader and in glee. Brittany is in high school and cheerleader and in glee. Rachel is in high school and is football player and hockey player and soccer player and in glee. Santana is in high school and is cheerleader and soccer player and in glee. Rachel and Santana are first twins to get beta and alpha of the pack.

Rachel and Quinn are juniors at high school with Santana and Brittany in same grade. Brittany is genius and Santana is genius. Rachel is male werewolf and Santana also is male werewolf. To get pregnant the mate need to bedded with male werewolf and no birth control. Quinn is head cheerleader and Brittany is co-captain cheerleader. Sue is Rachel and Santana's mom and coach of cheerleading squad. Rachel has big and thick penis. Santana has big and thick penis and same size as Santana's twin Rachel. Rachel and Santana are identical twins. Quinn is 5'5" tall and Rachel is 5'6" tall with Santana is 5'6" tall and Brittany is 5'5" tall. Rachel's penis is 10" long and 13" wide. Santana's penis 10 inches long and 13 inches wide with sperm to impregnated their mates.

Rachel and Santana wear boxers and bras because on top is female and bottom is male. Rachel and Santana are big girls with muscles. Puck and Kurt are werewolf and mates, and Kurt has boy pussy. Puck has smaller penis than the twins Rachel and Santana. Puck's penis is 9 inches big and 3 inches wide.

 **The End of prologue 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee and their owners are Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan and Fox.**


	2. Chapter one : new football coach shannon

Chapter one: new football coach Shannon Beiste

Rachel and the football team are getting new coach Shannon Beiste. Shannon Beiste is werewolf and Sue Sylvester- Lopez-Berry is werewolf. Leroy Lopez-Berry is werewolf and dad of Rachel and Santana. Practice is brutal with new football coach and also Shannon Beiste is girl soccer coach. Practice from 1:00 pm to 5:30 pm. Dinner from 6:00 pm to 6:30 pm. The team showers after practices and games. Sue Sylvester-Lopez-Berry is hockey team coach and practices for 6:00 am to 11:30 am. Hockey practice is more brutal than football practice.

Santana's schedule is first period is AP Math, second period is AP Spanish, third period is AP English, fourth period is free, lunch, fifth period is AP History, sixth period is gym, seventh period is glee, eighth period is AP Science. Santana's Locker is 500 and combination is 5-2-15. Rachel's schedule is first period is AP Math, second period is AP Spanish, third period is AP English, fourth period is free, lunch, fifth period is AP History, sixth period is gym, seventh period is glee, eighth period is AP Science. Rachel's Locker is 502 and combination is 5-4-15. Quinn's schedule is first period is AP Math, second period is AP Spanish, third period is AP English, fourth period is free, lunch, fifth period is AP History, sixth period is gym, seventh period is glee, eighth period is AP Science. Quinn's Locker is 504 and combination is 5-8-15. Brittany's schedule is first period is AP Math, second period is AP Spanish, third period is AP English, fourth period is free, lunch, fifth period is AP History, sixth period is gym, seventh period is glee, eighth period is AP Science.

Brittany's Locker is 498 and combination is 5-0-15, and Rachel and Quinn is genius. The first day of school is 9-6-15 meaning September 6, 2015. Sue is bitch to everyone beside her two daughters and their mate. After school we the football team has practice and we the Cheerio has practice. Off to first period to learn math of geometry.

Off to Spanish to learn words in Spanish with her mate and sister with sister mate. Off to English to learn English. Off to free to study Spanish, math, English to get good grade. Off to lunch to eat, the glee members are hungry. Off to history to learn about World War 1 and World War 2. Off to gym to play soccer and dodge ball. Off to glee to sing but glee got cancelled and practice at 8:00 Pm to 9:00pm. Off to science to learn inside the body.

Football practice was brutal and getting ready for football game. The twins went to shower and eat dinner get ready for glee practice. Rachel will sing Firework by Katy Perry and lyrics: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind wanting to start again Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards one brow from craving in do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under scream but no one seem to hear a thing, Do you know that there's still a chance for you, cause there's a spark in you, You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine just own the night like the fourth of July cause baby you're a firework come on show 'em what your worth make' em go " oh, oh, oh !" as you shoot across the sky-y-y baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst make 'em go " oh, oh, oh !" you're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own you don't have to feel to like a waste of space you're original, cannot be replaced if you only knew what the future holds after a hurricane comes a rainbow maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed so you can open one that lead you to the perfect road like a lightning bolt your hear will blow and when it's time you'll know you gotta ignite the light and let it shine just own the night like the fourth of July cause baby you're a firework come on show 'em what your worth make 'em go " oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y baby you're a firework come on slet your colors burst make 'em go" oh, oh, oh!" you're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own boom, boom, boom even brighter than the moon, moon, moon it's always been inside of you, you, you and now it's time to let it through cause baby you're a firework come on show 'em what your worth make' em go " oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y baby you're a firework come on slet your colors burst make 'em go' " oh, oh, oh!" you're gunna leave 'em goin' "oh, oh, oh!" Boom , boom, boom even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, Boom, Boom even brighter than the Moon, Moon, Moon

 **The End of Chapter one : New football coach**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee and their owners are Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan and fox. I don't own firework, Katy Perry own Firework.**


	3. Chapter two: football game

Chapter two: Football Game

Rachel and Quinn went to classes as normal and school get done. Rachel and Quinn with Santana and Brittany is singing I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. After school practice of glee and before the football game. Finn and Puck are singing Teenage Dreams by Katy Perry. Rachel is quarterback of the titan football team. Puck is running back of the titan football team,

Rachel _Quinn_ _ **Santana Brittany**_ : this way never the way I planned

Not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion it's not what, I used to

Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you

Caught my attention I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl

Just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong it felt so right don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it

No, I don't even know your name it doesn't matter

You're my experimental game just human nature

It's not what, good girl do not how they should behave

My head gets so confused hard to obey I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong it felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

Us girls we are so magical

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable hard to resist so touchable

Too good to deny it ain't no big deal, it innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong it felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

 **Finn** _Puck –_ You think I'm pretty without any makeup on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream the way you turn me on

I can't sleep let's run away and

Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch now baby I believe

This is real so take a chance and

Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream the way you turn me on

I can't sleep let's run and

Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

My hearts stops when you look at me

Just one touch now baby I believe

This is real so take a chance and

Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'mma gets your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans be your

Teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hand on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu

You make me feel like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream the way you turn me on

I can't sleep let's run away and

Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch now baby I believe

This is real so take a chance and

Don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'mma gets your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be my teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be my teenage dream tonight

The game started two minutes ago and Rachel scored 5 touches down, and Rachel is fast and short. Puck scored another 5 touches down and puck is fast, and tall at 6'0" tall. Finn is backup quarterback and tall at 6'4:" tall. Half time and cheerleader did routine for the football team. Rachel just scored another 5 touches down. Sam scored 5 points. The titan wins the first game of the season.

The after party of the game was loud and biggest party of the year. Rachel get so drunk and had unprotected sex with Quinn Fabray and middle of sex, she changes into male werewolf and get Quinn pregnant. Quinn is one month pregnant and lives with Santana, Rachel and their parents.

 **The end of chapter two: football game**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee and Ryan, Brad, Ian and fox owns glee.**


	4. Chapter three: sectionals

Chapter Three: Sectionals

Mr. Shue get set list and set list is we will rock you, heartbeat, Jesus take the wheel, church bells, all American girl. Rachel is singing heartbeat by Carrie Underwood and Noah Puckerman and Rachel are singing church bells by Carrie Underwood. Santana is singing Jesus, take the wheels. Both group songs are we will rock you by Queens and all American girl by Carrie Underwood.

Rachel: I love it when we're at a party in a down town crowd

Oh but I can hear you call me baby with the music up loud red wine,

Good times, no I don't mind being with everyone else and then there's night

Life tonight that I, I want you to myself

And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio

And we can't see those cities lights and I love the way you in a firefly glow

Saying everything without making a sound a cricket choir in the background

Underneath a harvest moon standing on your shoes in my bare feet

Dancing to rhythm of your heartbeat oh woah and we're dancing to the rhythm of

Your heartbeat

I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest

I wanna feel you holding onto me and make me hold my breath

You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder, baby we won't beat the song

We'll make a fallen star wish, one more kiss, what are we waiting on?

And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio

And we can't see those cities light and I love the way you in a firefly glow

Saying everything without making a sound a cricket choir in backgrounds

Underneath a harvest moon standing on your shoes in my bare feet

Dancing to rhythm of your heartbeat yeah we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat

I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest

And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio

And we can't those cities lights and I love the way in a firefly glow

Saying everything without making a sound a river rolling in background

Underneath a harvest moon standing on your shoes in my bare feet

Dancing to the rhythm of your heart and we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat

Santana: she was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati

On a snow white Christmas Eve going home to her mama and her daddy with the

Baby in the backseat fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and

Gasoline it'd been a long hard year

She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention

She was going way too fast before

She knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass

She saw both their life flash before her eyes

She didn't even have time to cry

She was so scared

Jesus take the wheel

Take it from my hands

Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on

Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder

And the car came to a stop

She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat

Sleeping like a rock

And for the first time in a long time

She bowed her head to pray

She said I'm sorry for the way

I've been living my life

I know I've got to chance

So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel

Take it from my hands

Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on

Oh, Jesus take the wheel

Oh, I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on

Jesus take the wheel

Oh, take it, take it from me

Oh, wow, ohhhhh

 **Noah** and _Rachel_ : Jenny grew up like a Blackfoot daisy

Out in the shack with blue tick hound

Broke as hell, but blessed with beauty

The kind that a rich man can't turn down

She caught the eyes of an oil man dancing

One summer night in a dime store dress

She had the looks, he had the mansion

And you can figure out the rest

It was all roses, dripping in diamonds

Sipping on champagne

She was all uptown, wearing that white gown

Taking his last name

She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing

And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing

Fold your hands and close your eyes

Yeah, it's all gonna be alright

Yeah, they're ringing

Jenny was hosting junior league parties

And having dinner at the country club

Everyone thought they were ken and Barbie

But Ken was always getting way too drunk

Saturday night, after a few too many

He came home ready to fight

And all his money could never save Jenny

From the devil living in his eyes

It was all bruises, covered in makeup

Dark sunglasses

And that next morning, sitting in the back pew

Praying with the Baptist

She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing

And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing

Fold your hands and close your eyes

Yeah, it's all gonna be alright

You just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing

Yeah, they're ringing

Jenny slipped something in his Tennessee whiskey

No law man was ever gonna find

And how he died is still a mystery

But he hit a woman for the very last time

She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing

Standing there in a black dress singing, singing

Fold your hands and close your eyes

Yeah, it's all gonna be alright

You just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing

Yeah, they're ringing

The group song: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day

You got mud on yo' face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin'

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man

Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day

You got blood on yo' face

You big disgrace

Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you

Sing it

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man

Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make

You got some peace some day

You got mud on your face

Big disgrace

Somebody betta put you back into your place

We will we will rock you

Sing it

We will we will rock you

Everybody

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Alright

The other group song: since the day they got married

He'd been praying for a little baby boy

Someone he could take fishing

Throw the football and be his pride and joy

He could already see him holding that trophy

Taking his team to state

But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket

All those big dreams changed

And now he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful,

Wonderful, perfect all American girl

Sixteen short years later

She was falling for the senior football star

Before you knew it he was dropping passes

Skipping practice just to spend more time with her

The coach said "hey son, what's your problem?

Tell me, have you lost your mind?"

Daddy said "you'll lose your free ride to college

Boy you better tell her goodbye."

But now he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful,

Wonderful, perfect all American

And when they got married and decided to have of

Their own she said "be honest, tell me what you want?"

And he said "honey, you wanna know, sweet, little beautiful,

One just like you oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American."

Now he's wrapped around her finger,

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful,

Wonderful, perfect all American girl

All American girls

Mr. Shue say "we will win sectionals" and Rachel says "good job at performance."

Rachel went to use the bathroom to check on Quinn and see Quinn throwing up. Quinn see Rachel and say "I am ok and tried from the groups dance and singing." Rachel says "ok but next time let me know."

Quinn says "ok" and Rachel says "good and let me up your hair up."

Rachel says "let me got you up and ready for awards" and Quinn says "ok."

Please new directions, vocal adrenaline, Jane Addams academy to the stage and the host has cards to what choirs got placed and say " in third place is vocal adrenaline" and " in second place is Jane Addams Academy" and " the sectional winner is New Directions.

 **The end of chapter three**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee and glee's owners are Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan and Fox. I do not own all American girl, Jesus take the wheel, church bells, heartbeat, we will rock you. Carrie underwood owns church bells, heartbeat, all American girl, Jesus, take the wheel. Queens owns we will rock you.**


	5. Chapter four: second football game

Chapter four: second football game

At glee rehearsal or practice in few minutes where people are going to sing. Rachel is singing roar by Katy Perry and part of me by Katy Perry. Kurt is singing Roar by Katy Perry and Part of me by Katy Perry.

Rachel and Kurt singing Roar: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, your hear that sound

Like thunder, gonna shake your ground

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire

'cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a loin

'cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly

Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I wenting from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, your hear that sound

Like thunder, gonna shake the ground

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire

'cause I am champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a loin

'cause I am champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire

'cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a loin

'cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Rachel and Kurt singing part of me: days like this I want to drive away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

You chewed me up and spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light, you drained me down

But that was then and this is now, now look at me

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

Throw your sticks and stones; throw bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

I just wanna throw my phone away

Find out who is really there for me

You ripped me off your love was cheap

Was always tearing at the seams

I fell deep, you let me down

But that was then and this is now, now look at me

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take from me, no!

This is part of me

That you're never gonna take from me, no!

Throw your sticks and stones; throw bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is part of me

That you're never gonna take me, no!

Now look at me I'm sparking

A firework, a dancing flame

You won't ever put me out again I'm glowin'

Oh whoa so you can keep the diamond ring

It don't mean nothing anyway

In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah except for me

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take from me, no!

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take from me, no!

Throw your sticks and stones; throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take from me, no

This is part of me, no

Away from me, no

This is part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, no

Throw your sticks and stones; throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is part of me

That you're gonna never ever take away from me, no

The titan's football team is playing Coldwater cardinals from Coldwater, Ohio. Rachel scored 10 points in first half time. The titans won the game and the points are 10-0 and cardinals stuck.

 **After party**

Santana and Brittany are having sex in wolf form and Quinn is at home sleeping. Rachel just left the after party and to get to Quinn for wanting to be with her. Quinn is having sexual dreams about Rachel and Quinn just woke up because she heard the doors open and close.

 **Lemons begins**

Quinn is lying down on Rachel's bed and Rachel is thrusting in and out of Quinn's vagina. Quinn is cumming very hard and Rachel's penis just gets in the womb and get in around the baby. Rachel is cumming very hard. Rachel's erection is there since the game.

 **Lemons ends**

Rachel and Quinn are in ensuite of Rachel's bedroom to take a bath. Quinn is sharing Rachel's bedroom with Rachel and having all clothes in half of the closet for Quinn. Quinn is very sleepy and just gets into a new P.J for bed to go to sleep.

 **The end of chapter four: second football game**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee and Ryan murphy, Ian Brennan, brad Falchuk owns glee. I do not own roar or part of me and Katy Perry owns roar and part of me.**


	6. Chapter Five: Cheerleader Sectionals

Chapter Five: Cheerleader Sectionals

Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany are at Cheerleader Sectionals. The routine song is Part of me and other one is teenage dream.

5 stunts, dance parts and cheers and flying stunts and dance to part of me and teenage dream.

Dance now: Days like this I want to drive away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

You chewed me up and spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light, you drained me down

But that was then and this is now, now look at me

This part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and

Your blows but you're not gonna break my soul

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

I just wanna throw my phone away

Find out who is really there for me

You ripped me off your love was cheap

Was always tearing at the seams

I fell deep, you let me down

But that was then and this is now, now look at me

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away me, no!

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away me, no!

Throw your sticks and stones; throw bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away me, no!

Now look at me I'm sparkling

A firework, a dancing flame

You won't ever put me out again I'm glowin'

Oh whoa so you can keep the diamond ring

It don't mean nothing anyway

In face you can keep everything yeah, yeah except for me

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

Throw your sticks and stones; throw your bombs and your blows

But you're gonna break my soul

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

This is part of me, no

Away from me, no

This is part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, no

Throw your sticks and stones; throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

Teenage dream: you think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't stop

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My hearts stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hand on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My hearts stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing'

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Cheers: W-i-l-l-i-a-m M-c-K-i-n-k-l-e-y

G-o-o-o-o-o

Stunts: I've paid my dues

Time after time

I've done my sentences

But committed no crime

And bad mistakes

I've made a few

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time losers

'cause we are the champions of the world

I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls

You brought me fame and fortune and everything that

Goes with it

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses

No pleasure cruise

I considered it a challenge before the whole human

Race

And I ain't gonna lose

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'cause we are the champions of the world

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

'cause we are the champions of the world

Flying Stunts: can anybody find me somebody to love

Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

(take a look at yourself) take a look in the mirror

And cry, (and Cry)

Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, lord!

Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)

Can any find me somebody to love?

I work hard (he work hard) every day of my life

I work till I ache in my bones

At the end (at the end of bones)

I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

I get down (down) on my knees (knees)

And I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes

Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody

(please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Every day (everyday) I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Ah, go no common sense

I got nobody left to believe in

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh lord

Ooh somebody, ooh somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love!

(can anybody find me somebody to love)

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)

I'm okay, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)

I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day (somebody) I'm gonna be free, lord!

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Somebody somebody somebody somebody

Somebody find me

Somebody find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love!

(find me somebody to love)

Ooh

(find me somebody to love)

Find me somebody, somebody, (find me somebody to love)

Somebody, somebody to love

Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me

Ooh, somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Ooh, (find me somebody to love)

Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love!

Somebody find me, find me love

Awards

In third place, Lady Cardinals from Coldwater, Ohio. In second place, chargers from union City, Ohio. In first place, Cheerios from Lima Ohio.

 **After party**

Rachel is drinking alcohols and dancing with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Quinn is not drinking alcohols because of the baby and Santana and Brittany are not drinking alcohols. Puck is drinking alcohols and Kurt is not drinking alcohols. Finn is drinking soda mixed with rum an alcohols drink.

 _ **The end of chapter five: cheerleader sectionals**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own glee and Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk, and fox owns glee. I do not own part of me, teenage dream, we are the champion, and somebody to love. Katy Perry owns Part of me and Teenage dream, and Queens owns we are the champions and somebody to love.**_


	7. Chapter six-cheerleader regionals

Chapter Six-cheerleader regionals

Quinn is sitting out for rest of the year due to a pregnancy of five pups. The routines are teenage dream, we are the champions, and somebody to love, another one bites the dust. Dancing, 5stunts, cheers, flying stunts are the routines for cheerleader regionals.

Dancing right now- you think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls comes down, down

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You bought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't every look back

My heart stops,

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

Let's run and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hand on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu

You take me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hand on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

5 stunts: I've paid my dues

Time after time

I've done my sentence

But committed no crimes

And bad mistakes

I've made a few

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time losers

'cause we are the champions of the world

I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls

You brought me fame and fortune and everything that

Goes with it

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses

No pleasure cruise

I considered it a challenge before the whole human

Race

And I ain't gonna lose

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'cause we are the champions of the world

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'cause we are the champions of the world

Cheers-can anybody find me somebody to love

Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

(Take a look at yourself) take a look in the mirror

And cry (and cry)

Lord what you're doing to me (yeah, yeah)

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, lord!

Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)

Can any find me somebody to love?

I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life

I work till I ache in my bones

At the end (at the end of the day)

I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

I get down (down) on my knees (knees)

And I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes

Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody

(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Everyday (everyday) I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Ah, go no common sense

I got nobody left to believe in

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh lord

Ooh somebody, ooh somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love!

(Can anybody find me somebody to love?)

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)

I'm okay, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)

I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)

I just gotta get of this prison cell

One day (somebody) I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love love love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Somebody somebody somebody somebody

Somebody find me

Somebody find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love!

(find me somebody to love)

Ooh

(find me somebody to love)

Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love)

Somebody, somebody to love

Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me

Ooh, somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Ooh, (find me somebody to love)

Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love

Love love!

Somebody find me, find me love

Flying stunts: Steve walks warily down the street,

With the brim pulled way down low

Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet

Machine guns ready to go

Are you ready

Are you ready for this

Are you hanging on the edge of your seat

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

How do you think I'm going to get along

Without you, when you're gone

You took for everything that I had

And kicked me out on my own

Are you happy, are you satisfied

How long can you stand the heat

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man

And bring him to the ground

You can beat him

You can cheat him

You can treat him bad and leave him

When he's down

But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you

I'm standing on my own two feet

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

Repeating the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

 _ **Awards**_

The accouncers got the result and third place is Dayton eagles. Second place is Coldwater Vikings and first place is Lima Cheerios. Sue Sylvester is happy that Cheerios won cheerleader regionals.

 _ **After party**_

Rachel is talking to Quinn on the phone and drinking sodas. Santana is drinking alcohols with her friends and Brittany is drinking soda.

 _ **The end of chapter six-cheerleader regionals**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own glee and glee's owners are Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan , and fox.**_


	8. Chapter seven: third football game

Chapter seven: third football game

At practice of glee and Rachel is singing we are the champions. Quinn is singing somebody to love and Santana and Brittany is singing another one bites the dust.

Rachel is now singing we are the champions:

I've paid my dues

Time after time

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime

And bad mistakes

I've made a few

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world

I've taken by bows

And my curtain calls

You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses

No pleasure cruise

I considered it a challenge before the whole human

Race

An I ain't gonna lose

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end'

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world

Quinn is now singing somebody to love:

Can anybody find me somebody to love

Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

(Take a look at yourself) take a look in the mirror

And cry (and cry)

Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, lord!

Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)

Can any find me somebody to love?

I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life

I work till I ache in my bones

At the end (at the end of the day)

I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

I get down (down) on my knees (knees)

And I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes

Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody

(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Everyday (everyday) I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Ah, got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe in

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh lord

Ooh somebody, ooh somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love!

(Can anybody find me somebody to love)

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keeping losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)

I'm okay, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)

I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day (somebody) I'm gonna be free, lord!

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love love love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Somebody somebody somebody somebody

Somebody find me

Somebody find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love!

(Find me somebody to love)

Ooh

(Find me somebody to love)

Find me somebody (find me somebody to love)

Somebody, somebody to love

Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me

Ooh, somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Ooh (find me somebody to love)

Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!

Somebody find me, find me love

Santana and Brittany are now singing another one bites the dust:

Steve walks warily down the street,

With the brim pulled way down low

Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet

Machine guns ready to go

Are you ready

Are you ready for this

Are you hanging on the edge of your seat

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one gone, another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

There are plenty ways you can hurt a man

And bring him to the ground

You can beat him

You can cheat him

You can treat him bad and leave him

When he's down

But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you

I'm standing on my own two feet

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

Repeating the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

 **The game**

The titan's football team scored 10 points in first half against Dayton eagle. Rachel scored more 10 points and titans won the game against Dayton eagle.

 **After party**

Rachel went to after party to being with friends and called Quinn on the way home and Santana is driving Rachel home and stay home because Santana is super tired. Brittany is home with her family after the game because Brittany is tired. Santana is sleeping and Rachel is sleeping, Quinn is sleeping and Brittany is sleeping. Rachel is having sex dreams about Quinn and Quinn is having sex dreams about Rachel. Santana is having sex dreams about Brittany and Brittany is having sex dreams about Santana. Rachel has big erection and Santana has big erection, and Brittany and Quinn are super wet. Rachel woke up and gets her cock inside Quinn's vagina and thrusting and cums.

 _ **The end of chapter seven: third football game.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or another one bites the dust, somebody to love and we are the champions. Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan owns glee. Queens owns another one bites the dust, somebody to love, and we are the champions.**_


	9. Chapter Eight: Cheerleader Nationals

Chapter eight: cheerleader nationals

Rachel is doing cheerleading nationals with Santana and Brittany. Quinn is sitting out to a pregnancy that makes Quinn horny and emotional. Dancing is somebody to love, 5 stunts is another one bites the dusts, cheers is we will rock you, flying stunts is bohemian rhapsody.

Dancing: can anybody find me somebody to love

Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

(Takes a look at yourself) take a look in the mirror

And cry (and cry)

Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, lord!

Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard (he work hard) every day of my life

I work till I ache in by bones

At the end (at the end of the day)

I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

I get down (down) on my knees (knees)

And I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes

Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody

(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Everyday (everyday) I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Ah, got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe in

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh lord

Ooh somebody, ooh somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love!

(Can anybody find me somebody to love)

Go no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)

I'm okay , I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)

I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day (somebody) I'm gonna be free, lord!

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love love love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Somebody somebody somebody somebody somebody

Somebody find me

Somebody find me somebody to love

Can anybody find somebody to love!

(Find me somebody to love)

Ooh

(Find me somebody to love)

Find me somebody, somebody ( find me somebody to love)

Somebody, somebody to love

Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me

Ooh, somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Ooh (find me somebody to love)

Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!

Somebody find me, find me love

5 Stunts: Steve walks warily down the street,

With the brim pulled way down low

Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet

Machine guns to go

Are you ready

Are you ready for this

Are you hanging on the edge of your seat

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

How do you think I'm going to get along

Without you, when you're gone

You took me for everything that I had

And kicked me out on my own

Are you happy, are you satisfied

How long can you stand the heat

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man

And bring him to the ground

You can beat him

You can cheat him

You can treated him bad and leave him

When he's down

But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you

I'm standing on my own two feet

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

Repeating the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

Cheers: Buddy, you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day

You got mud on yo' face

You big disagree

Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin'

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man

Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day

You got blood on yo' face

You big disagree

Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you

Sing it

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man

Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make

You some peace some day

You got on your mud

Big disagree

Somebody betta put you back into your place

We will we will rock you

Sing it

We will we will rock you

Everybody

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Alright

Flying Stunts: Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landside

No escape from reality

Open your eyes

Look up the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Because I'm easy come, easy go

A little high, little low

Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But know I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, ooo

Didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine

Body's aching all the time

Good bye everybody I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, ooo (anyway the wind blows)

I don't want to die

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouette of man

Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango

Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me

Gallileo, Gallileo

Gallileo Figaro-magnifico

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me

He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life form this monstrosity

Easy come easy go will you let me go

Bismillah ! No we will not let you go – let him go

Bismillah ! We will not let you go – let him go

Bismillah ! We will not let you go let me go

Will not let you go let me go (never)

Never let you go let me go

Never let me go ooo

No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me

For me

For me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye

So you think you love me and leave me to die

Oh baby, can't do this to me baby

Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

Ooh, yeah, ooh, yeah

Nothing really matters

Anyone can see

Nothing really natters nothing really matters to me

Anyway the wind blows

 **Awards**

The accouncer will accounce the winners of cheerleading nationals in Seattle, Washington. The accouncer said in third place we have cardinals from Seattle, Washington. The accouncer said in second place we have Twilight from Grand Rapids, Michigan. The accouncer said in first place we have Cheerios from Lima, Ohio.

 **The end of Chapter Eight: Cheerleader Nationals.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Glee except for Cardinals from Seattle, Washington and Twilights from Grand Rapids, Michigan. Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan, and Fox owns the TV show Glee.**


End file.
